The present invention relates to equipment for a drilling fitting possibly with controlled trajectory and the fitting itself.
This equipment is intended to be placed on a fitting, itself intended to be placed at the end of a drill-string. This fitting makes it possible to control the variations of direction and inclination of the drilling in real time. Furthermore, it allows the azimuth, and the radius of curvature to be controlled accurately and the friction phenomena to be reduced and the risks of jamming to be limited without requiring said fitting being raised to the surface.